disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hector (Tangled)
Hector is an antagonist in Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure, who first appears in the special "Rapunzel and the Great Tree". He is a villainous warrior and the most dangerous and sadistic member of the Brotherhood, sworn to keep all away from The Dark Kingdom. Background 25 years ago, Hector served King Edmund alongside Quirin and Adira. When the king failed to destroy the Moonstone, Hector took an oath to uphold the king's last wish to keep anyone from finding the Dark Kingdom to prevent the Moonstone from falling into the wrong hands. However, Adira insists on finding the Sun Drop, which Hector rebuked, believing it's just a myth. He allowed her to go try finding the Sun Drop but warned her that if she ever returned, she'll be deemed a traitor and he'll end her life. Sometime afterward, he went to the Great Tree and lived there in order to make sure no one gets pass the mountain on their way to the Dark Kingdom. Personality According to Adira, Hector is very dangerous and sadistic, even more so than the rest of the Brotherhood. He's also very determined to complete his goals, especially when he's willing to risk the danger of the Great Tree's power in order to use the spear against Rapunzel and her friends. However, he does have a bit of conscious and caring side, as he apologizes to Adira when he knocked her out during a battle to protect Rapunzel and was aware of the possible consequences of taking Demanitus' spear out of the Heart of Zhan Tiri's tree. Hector is also very loyal to King Edmund, determined to uphold his last wish and his loyalty towards the King helps to motive his actions. Role in the series In this debut appearance in "Rapunzel and the Great Tree", he criticized Adira for suggesting the search of the Sun Drop, which he believes was just a myth. He swore that if Adira comes back, with or without the Sun Drop, he'll end her life. 25 years later, he spotted Rapunzel and her team and chased after them on the back of his rhinoceros. When Adira arrived to save them, he recognized her and fought with her. Fortunately, Rapunzel got her friends away from him by having their caravan fell off the cliff, making Hector think they fell with it. Hector went down the canyon to make sure and when he saw that there's no one inside, he pushes the caravan into the river and ran back to the Great Tree, knowing they'll be there. When he found them inside the tree, he grabbed hold of Cassandra before getting challenged into a fight by Adira. During the battle, he accused her of being a traitor for going against the king's wish of keeping anyone away from the Dark Kingdom. Adira talked back, saying that the Brotherhood were spending their lives hiding something no one was even looking for. Soon, Adira knocked Hector down, telling him that she'd seen the Sun Drop's power firsthand and he would too if he'd help them. However, Hector turned the tables on her and knocked her out. He quietly apologizes to her before turning to kill Rapunzel. Cassandra challenged him to another battle, which he agrees with a grin and he easily overpowered her. When he leaned down and asked her what she's waiting for, she threw some dirt on his face, temporary blinding him, and pushed him off the deep ledge. However, he survived the fall and spotted Demanitus' spear, sticking into the Heart of Zhan Tiri's tree. Despite knowing that, Hector saying to Lord Demanitus to forgive himself "for unleashing the evil that sleeps within", he took the spear out, intending to use it, but soon a great evil have been unleashed, and he had become possessed by the tree's power. Controlled by the tree, he attacked Rapunzel and her friends and nearly succeeded. However, Rapunzel used the Moonstone's incantation to destroy the tree and the plants holding Hector and her friends. With the tree weaken and collapsing, Hector gained enough senses to tell Rapunzel that Adira's lying to her, warning if she goes to the Dark Kingdom, she'll be doomed. The plants let go of him, sending him falling down the deep ledge again. Adira jumped down and managed to save him and herself from the fall. Weakened, but alive, Hector was carried away by his pets with Adira following him. Gallery Concept art Tangled - Hector concept 1.jpg Tangled - Hector concept 2.jpg Tangled - Hector concept 3.jpg Screenshots Hector finds the Caravan.jpg Hector kicks the caravan downstream.jpg RapunzelandtheGreatTreeMysteriousHector.png Hector falling.jpg Rapunzel and the Great Tree (18).jpg Race to the Spire (14).jpg Category:Tangled characters Category:Warriors Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Swordsmen Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters Under Spells